


Word Dump

by Zetran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Compilation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sephiroth/Cloud snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Gold and Silver – Chapter 8**

Hours later, Cloud opened his eyes and sat up. He felt a small pain in his behind but ignored it. This time around, the pain didn't even matter. His master had been good to him.

The noble looked at Sephiroth, who was lying next to him, asleep. It seemed the pirate had been outside because he was still wearing his clothes.

Unconsciously, Sephiroth shifted, draping an arm over Cloud and pulling him close.

Afraid, Cloud stiffened.

"M-Master...?"

Sephiroth stirred, but didn't wake. He pulled Cloud even closer without realizing it.

* * *

****

**Heavy Metal Idiots**

"Beer again, Cloud? It smells like cirrhosis in here."

"Reeks of lung cancer to me, dipshit."

* * *

"Give me back my milk."

"Huh?"

"You finished all the milk. I want my milk."

"Suckle all you want, hun, I'm barren. It breaks my heart every time I remember the magic of children will never be mine."

"You're so dramatic."

"I'm not the one demanding milk from someone with no tits, you dumb cock."

* * *

****

**High Maintenance**

"I'm sorry..." Cloud said sincerely. She bent over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek as an extra apology.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes but smiled back at her. Cloud giggled again and kissed him on the lips.

She wasn't sorry. Not one bit. And he knew it.

* * *

****

**Sunday Best**

Shouts rang out from outside, making Sephiroth clutch at his head. Considering how long the obnoxious tradition had gone on, he really shouldn't have been surprised. However, it never ceased to irritate him every single time.

The long-haired man grimaced as cries of "There it is!" and "Get it!" grew in number. He didn't understand why so many people were so interested in participating in the annual game of Catch-the-Rabbit. Sephiroth couldn't see why the rewards appealed to so many people.

Because, after all, whoever caught the rabbit would be promised future children. But, as Sephiroth gave it a little more thought, it was probably being able to keep the rabbit that people wanted. Yes, that was the only other reward for the strange humanoid's capture, but even so... Why would anybody want to keep another living thing that resembled a human so much?

He pushed that out of his head. He'd only give himself a bigger headache if he thought any more on the subject. He stood up from behind his desk and walked to the window, looking out.

Sure enough, a streak of blond crossed his line of vision for a very short moment before disappearing. That didn't stop anybody from chasing after the streak, however. Sephiroth sighed in exasperation and shook his head. It was about time he went back to trying to enjoy himself anyways, though for a minute, he wondered if having to go to work today would've been better.

* * *

****

**Mondays**

Hell on earth. It wasn't the oppressive heat he had to deal with. It wasn't the fact that he had only a hand on his dick to keep him company.

It was Monday. Fucking Monday. Six in the goddamn morning on fucking Monday.

Sephiroth rolled out of bed and hit the floor. He couldn't be bothered to get up. If he did, he'd have to see That Jackass again. He really didn't want to see anybody today. Not even himself. Grumbling unintelligibly, he pushed himself up to his feet, grabbed the alarm clock, and chucked it out the window. Fuck that piece of shit. He'd managed to get up a few minutes early, but that didn't make him hate the thing any less.

He groped around for his cell phone, managing to find it under the pillow. The battery was half dead, but he couldn't be assed to charge it. He dialed a number he knew by cock and put the device up to his ear.

"...hellooooo...?"

"I need to go to work. Get your ass over here."

The voice on the other end said tiredly, "What does my ass have to do with you going to work, sir?"

"Don't question me, you dumb shit," Sephiroth snapped.

"But I can't, sir," the other person protested.

"Cloud Strife, if you don't get over here within—"

The line dropped. Sephiroth stared at the phone in indignation.

The bitch had hung up on him.

* * *

****

**Little Red Cloud**

"The better to hear you with, my dear," Sephiroth purred. He inched closer until their noses nearly touched, the gleam in his eyes glowing brighter...

Something snapped a twig in the distance and the spell was broken. Cloud turned away from those hypnotic eyes, scrambling to pick up the pears. However ridiculous, he was sure that whoever had sent him out here would know whether he did complete the 'mission' or not. And besides, wasn't he not supposed to talk to strangers? He nearly smacked himself at his lack of common sense.

"And where are _you_ going, Little Red?"

"Don't call me that!" Cloud blurted angrily. "And that's none of your business!" he added quickly. He fucked up once, but he wasn't going to do it again. He dusted off his frock, checked his basket, and he sped off in the direction Zack's cottage was supposed to be. Risking a look back, he noticed that the doppelganger was gone. Cautiously, he made sure to keep as quiet as possible, sighing in relief once he reached the cottage. He went up to the door and knocked, turning the knob when a voice invited him in.

* * *

****

**Death**

Cloud drank more of his soda to distract himself, his eyes wandering the area until they stopped on somebody he hadn't noticed.

A man in a large black jacket stood two tables away from him, standing and looking out the window. Cloud blinked. How could he not have noticed him before?

The man turned, long silver hair seemingly gliding along his back turning with him, and looked at the blond. Feeling awkward, Cloud turned away for a second.

Footsteps caused him to look up again. The man was in front of the seat across from Cloud.

"Waiting for the rain, too?" he asked.

Cloud nodded. "I don't have a ride."

"Neither do I. I would've left earlier, but something came up." The man perked up a bit, as if he'd forgotten something. "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Sephiroth."

"Cloud," the blond said in return. He scooted backwards in his chair a bit and dragged his food plate towards himself, leaving the other side of the small table free.

Sephiroth sat down. "Pleasure to meet you, Cloud."

"Nice meeting you, too." Unconsciously, Cloud took another drink.

* * *

****

**School Days**

"We seem to have a new student here. Please introduce yourself."

"...Cloud. Strife," she added quickly. "I come from Nibelheim.

A few whispers which quickly died down into silence again, but nothing else.

"It's nice to have you here, Miss Strife. I am Instructor Gast. Have a seat next to Miss Valentine."

He gestured to an empty seat next to a young woman who grimaced. Cloud shyly walked over and sat in her assigned seat. She looked over at the other girl, taking in the sight of long silver hair and angular features before looking away. She chanced a quick glance back, but the girl didn't even acknowledge her.

* * *

****

**Murmurs (Lady Fox)**

I am here; I lay where lady fox sleeps. You are me, I am you. Take my heart, my blood, and in return, give me your skin, your curse.

All I wanted was for you to love me. Your sin is unforgivable.

I love you, my lady, my liege. I would not do a thing to betray you, to lie to you.

* * *

Notes:

Compiled: 2015年7月28日（火）

A lot of these are hella old. Little Red Cloud is the oldest, and that particular snippet was written down back in 2013. I'm uploading this to show I'm not dead. But if you must know why I haven't been around...

The Elder Scrolls Anthology. I bought it. I shouldn't have. But I'm not having any regrets. I love it so much. The only problem is, Elder Scrolls games are impossible to break free from once you get into them. It's gotten so bad, I've been reblogging tons of Elder Scrolls stuff on Tumblr. I will try my best to get back to writing. I even made myself an update schedule to-do list.

There are in order:

1 - a new fic, which is very nearly done. I told myself no more new fics since I have over 20 ideas put away for new stories, many of them novel-length, and the eight or nine in progress fics aren't making me feel good. However, I made an exception for this little project for reasons I'll explain once it's up.

2 - _Gold and Silver_ chapter 8. I've had this document since January and I still haven't finished editing it. I actually forgot about it for months straight. I feel so bad.

3 - _Tanuki_ chapter 14. It needs a desperate update, hahaha...

4 - Remake of _On My Celebration_. It won't be uploaded on FFNet and it'll be tagged on AO3, so you can have an easy time avoiding it. I'm thinking of remaking more than just that one, though...

I will be continuing and updating much more than that, of course, but this is what I plan on doing once I can kick my butt into writing for the billionth time. I do tend to write lots of things I don't post, though, so consider this a little teaser. But I do wonder...would anybody be interested in seeing the full versions of all of these (besides the next chapter to _Gold and Silver_ ) in the distant future? -w-

PS: I am not exaggerating about the 20 ideas. It's actually very close to or a little over 20 plot bunnies I can't write. Hahahaha. :'D


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavy Metal Idiots**

"What lasts longer? Cirrhosis or lung cancer?"

Cloud belched and took his jacket off, tossing it back into the hotel room before leaning over the balcony. "I bet you'll die first."

Sephiroth snorted and took another drag from his cigarette. "I bet you're right."

"I envy you," Cloud said sarcastically. "You'll be out of hell, and I'll be stuck here, alone, for who knows how long."

"Long is the way out of hell that leads up to the light," Sephiroth quoted. "You haven't walked far enough to get cirrhosis, but you do stink like it."

"You don't have lung cancer," Cloud pointed out.

"Nope. But my lungs are dying faster than your liver."

"Alright, then, gimme." Cloud snatched the cigarette out of Sephiroth's hands and smoked it.

* * *

**Devil Appeared Sporting Heels**

Before he could grasp even an idea of what to say, he saw a shadow on the wall in front of him. He would've dismissed it if it weren't for the silhouette looking like a woman in heels somehow doing a full split while standing on one foot.

The blond sat there for a minute or two, his mouth opening and closing quickly as if he were stuttering silently. Eventually, he managed to ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tim Curry reincarnated, BITCH!"

The voice was obviously and undeniably male as well as loud. Cloud jumped back, knocking over a jar and a candle and causing the flame to go out.

By the time Cloud got over his shock and relit the candle, the shadow was gone. Quickly, the blond scrambled back into the center.

"M-mister Tim Curry, sir! Please come back!"

* * *

**(SPOILERS) Doll (SPOILERS)**

In record time, he made it to the alley where he saw the bit of silver hair and turned it. His breath hitched, and he stopped.

There, Sephiroth continued walking, his hair swaying a little limply – he didn't have an umbrella, either. But, from Cloud remembered, the cold probably didn't affect him at all, rain or no rain.

He wanted to call out to Sephiroth, but his voice was stuck. He couldn't even open his mouth.

There, in the flesh. Not a figure on TV or in a newspaper. He was real.

And yet, he almost didn't seem real. Cloud found himself unable to breathe; he was holding his breath and didn't know it until he snapped out of his trance. Boldly, Cloud stepped forward, after the man who seemed ghost-like at that very moment, and called his name.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

**(SPOILERS) Assistant (SPOILERS)**

"You're home early," Cloud remarked. He didn't turn around, just kept on drying the plate in his hands.

No answer, but the blond could tell that Sephiroth was still there. Cloud put the plate back in the dish rack, unable to procrastinate any longer. He turned the hot water on and grabbed a dish, scrubbing at it.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"Why are you wearing that?"

Cloud held his breath, then sighed. "Lost a bet." _Damn you, Zack_ , he thought. He'd hated the maid costume the moment he'd laid his eyes on it, but he wanted to burn the damn thing as Sephiroth continued to stare at him.

* * *

**Surprise! (Scrapped)**

The silver-haired man placed the box and the note onto the kitchen table, stiffening as he saw the box physically move and heard noises coming from it. He was tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose. He'd received a gift from Zack, and it was obviously a live animal meant to be a pet. He appreciated the act of kindness, but didn't Zack know that he couldn't take care of a pet? Sephiroth was constantly away and almost rarely ever at home. That was not the kind of life a pet deserved.

Sephiroth fingered the top of the box and decided to open it, at least to say goodbye to whatever was inside.

Tiny, pale blond paws peeked out from the top edge of the box, helping bring two little ears and a head out as well. The kitten looked around with a seemingly blank look in its eyes. A blue ribbon was tied into a loose bow around its neck, and the accessory moved slightly as the kitten mewed loudly. Sephiroth moved to touch it, but the tiny animal flinched before leaning forward to sniff the man's hand. He picked up the kitten and held it in one hand, bringing it close to his chest and petting it. The kitten stiffened under his touch but soon grew used to the soothing contact, purring and reaching for the man's hand with its claws when he stopped petting it.

* * *

**Cruel Fairytale (Rewrite)**

Midgar, the eastmost continent, was widely known as the sleepless and most technologically advanced city. Above its darkly hidden Sectors stood a plate, where the higher-classed citizens and the Shinra Electric Company resided.

Constant debate over who was truly the figure of authority over the city never died down, but, although the society did not think of their beloved home this way, Midgar was undeniably an empire shaped and led by Shinra. The company's power and influence stretched across the entirety of the Eastern Continent and across the ocean, though its control over the Western Continent was shakier in comparison.

Shinra's specialization in Mako energy allowed the company to be the monopoly of providing energy for nearly every settlement on the world map. In addition to electrical power, Shinra also provided formidable security and troops largely thanks to Mako experiments on human beings.

Shinra maintained an iron grip over Midgar and Junon in the Eastern Continent. Its interests in the rest of the land and in the Western Continent have waned over time, especially after the failed Space Program was canceled in Rocket Town. However, Shinra, upon discovering an abudant source of Mako even further west, had shifted its focus on Wutai. Ambassadors, accompanied by SOLDIERs, traveled to the small continent, hoping to negotiate with the officials there on placing a Mako reactor.

Wutai, being the proud, isolated nation it was, refused, as was in its nature. The population was mostly indigenous and they strove to keep it that way – no immigrants were allowed to live there, though traders were allowed to come and go to buy and sell goods as they pleased.

Shinra's proposals grew more insistent, and the Wutai people felt increasingly more and more threatened. Inevitably, violence ensued, and war broke out between the two powers.

From its naval port in Junon, Midgar wasted no time in deploying troops to begin the war. SOLDIERs of all classes were deported, and new recruits were rapidly accepted, for reinforcements were desperately needed months after the war broke out.

Among the new Third Classes waiting to be sent to Wutai was an eager Cloud Strife. He boarded the helicopter anxiously with several other young men, nervous about his first mission overseas.

The northernmost point of Wutai held the majority of the small but fierce conflicts. Little news made it back home on how the SOLDIERs fared or on the amount of casualties and the wounded. Despite this, Cloud was confident that their side was doing well, and he was ready to give it his all and contribute.

* * *

Notes:

Compiled: 2016年3月21日（月）

I'm dying to write Heavy Metal Idiots out so badly, it's almost not funny. Curse you, works in progress.

I've gone ahead and thrown some spoilers out both as a teaser and as a little thanks for being patient. I'll hop to updating eventually, I swear. I know the Doll spoilers aren't anything special or unexpected, but... You can't expect me to hand over spoilers for that one. :P Assistant, though, I don't really care about.

Yes, Cruel Fairytale will be rewritten. Rereading it was driving me absolutely insane, mostly because of the severe lack of world-building and quick, rushed, choppy rambling. The rewrite so far still seems like awkward rambling, but I still think it's a step-up from the original. Right now, I will only remake the first chapter, and then I will focus on completing the fic. That's more important, after all. I've posted the rewrite here so it can be compared to the original. It's more productive than writing down loads of notes that probably (sadly) won't even make it into the finished thing...

Next things to update are Doll, Tanuki, Gold and Silver, and Cruel Fairytale, among other things.

PS: If anybody wants to adopt Surprise!, you're more than welcome to. Do whatever you want with the idea, and don't worry about crediting me. It's not a very original idea anyways.

PSS: Doll and Tanuki are driving me nuts, too, and will most likely be rewritten in the very, very distant future. Don't worry about it, though; it's a long way off and both will be completed first.


End file.
